Pimple
by Evelyn Violette
Summary: A pimple was giving Miyu a hard time.. So, how does she tackle it? A one-shot! R&R


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa.

*Kanata and Miyu are 23 years old. Kanata is a lawyer and Miyu is a kindergarten teacher.

* * *

><p>It was a fine Saturday morning in Heiomachi. The clock was showing 8 am. A certain emerald-eyed blonde was fast asleep in her apartment. After an hour or so, her phone started ringing. Gruffly, she answered the phone. "Wake up, Sleepyhead! It's already 9:15 in the morning." said the person on the other end of the phone. The other person was none other than her boyfriend, Kanata Saionji.<p>

"Yea, Kanata... I'm awake now." said Miyu. "and thanks for waking me up…"

"My pleasure, Miyu… So, what are your plans for today?" enquired Kanata.

"Hmm… today, I'm going shopping with Nanami and Aya." replied Miyu

"Ok... hey, I was wondering if we could go out for dinner tomorrow. So, how does it sound?"

"Perfect! It's been a long time since we went out together. Let me remember… the last time we went out for a date was 2 months back. We are rarely hanging out together, you know."

"Yea, and I owe this to my work. I don't hate my job or something but it really hinders our 'us' time."

"It's alright, Kanata. I really have no issues regarding that. You can make it up tomorrow, if you wish."

"Sure. So I'll see you tomorrow. Ok then, I have to go, bye. Take care. And I love you."

"Love you too, Kanata. Take care."

Miyu missed Kanata very much and was thrilled to meet him after a really long time. She was looking forward to the date and her mood was sooo good. Lazily, she dragged herself out of the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. She splashed her face with some cold water and dried it with a towel. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she was shocked to her roots because, to her horror, there was a big pimple on her forehead. And boy, it was really BIG and ugly too.

"AAAHHH! How did this happen? And when?" Miyu's mind was filled with questions.

She probably can't go shopping with Nanami and Aya like this. So, she made up a lame excuse saying that she was not feeling too well and she wished to take rest. When Nanami said she would come over to check on her, Miyu politely refused and told her to go shopping and enjoy on a bright day as this.

Too bad, because Miyu really wanted to go shopping.

_What if this pimple continues to be on my face even tomorrow?… _ Miyu was horrified at this thought. She simply can't let a stupid darn pimple ruin her date with Kanata.

_I really need to get this pimple out of my face, by tomorrow… _Miyu decided to use one of her Mother's pimple remover cream.

_Oh, thank goodness! Mom has this stuff ready… _

She remembered the day her mother gifted her that. "This is for emergency, dear. No one knows when you'd need them all of a sudden" said her Mother.

She applied the cream, secretly thanking her Mother for the 'emergency kit'.

By evening, the pimple reduced a bit but nonetheless it was still hideous. Miyu was now very anxious.

With a heavy heart, Miyu decided that if the pimple won't reduce to a substantial amount then she would have to cancel her date with Kanata.

She really wanted to spend the next evening with him but this pimple was not letting her to.

Next morning, the first thing Miyu did after she woke up was to check herself in the mirror. The pimple was still there but it was not that bad.

But Miyu had her own doubts.

_What if Kanata stops loving me because of this dirty pimple?_

_What_ _if Kanata breaks up with me?_

_What if… _

There were so many 'What ifs' going on in Miyu's mind. She was so scared to meet Kanata like that, because it was her first time dealing with a pimple and she clearly did not have any idea how Kanata would react seeing her with 'it'. Above all, she was scared that he might leave her.

She knew that Kanata loved her truly and dearly but she was still perplexed.

Miyu took her phone and speed-dialed Kanata's number. After a series of ringing, Kanata picked up her call.

"Hey. I was just thinking about a good place where we could hang out tonight. Where do you want to go?" asked Kanata.

Miyu was glad to note the happiness which was quite evident in Kanata's voice and it would really hurt to cancel the date. So, she decided to go.

"Anywhere. It's ok as long as you're with me." replied Miyu.

Kanata smiled at the reply and said "I'll pick you at 5 in the evening. OK?"

Miyu mumbled an ok and put the phone. She was lost in deep thought. She was still hesitant to meet Kanata so she decided to feign sickness at the last moment and cancel the date. A part of her wanted to cancel the date but a bigger part of her wanted to meet Kanata so badly. There was a battle going on within her. To go or not to go.

The bigger part of her won the battle and as far as the pimple was concerned, she decided to cover it with the help of a scarf.

She was ready when the doorbell rang. She looked at herself in the mirror again just to make sure that the pimple was nowhere in sight. She silently prayed that Kanata wouldn't notice the scarf and ask about it. When she opened the door, Kanata, handsome as always, was standing there with a bouquet of red roses. Miyu was rooted to her spot and was gaping at him.

" You're so cute when you look at me with that expression." said Kanata while pinching her cheek gently and offered her the roses.

"Thanks. I didn't expect this from you." said Miyu, a little surprised.

"Well, you said that I could make it up to you. And, that's what I'm doing."

Miyu smiled at him. "So shall we go?" asked Kanata.

"Yes!"

They were happily strolling in the park hand-in-hand when Kanata finally asked the inevitable. "Miyu, why are you wearing that scarf?"

"Um… you see, the weather is quite breezy and I was having a mild headache so I decided to wear it." Miyu was happy with her answer.

"If you were not feeling well, we could have gone out some other time."

"No, I really wanted to go with you and anyways, I'm feeling much better now."

"You sure?"

"Yes. 100 percent sure."

"And by the way, the weather's warm."

Miyu gulped and said "Oh, I.. I didn't notice that. How dense of me!"

Miyu successfully changed the topic. Both of them decided to sit at a nearby bench. Miyu laid her head on Kanata's shoulder and was enjoying his warmth.

"I missed you a lot." said Miyu

"I missed you too…" Kanata replied and pulled her closer when suddenly his hand bumped into the scarf revealing her dreaded secret. Miyu gasped and quickly turned away and was covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked a surprised Kanata.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you hiding your face?"

"No, really. It's nothing."

"Miyu? What's wrong?" asked Kanata sternly.

"This." said Miyu while turning around and showed him her pimple.

Kanata's eyes widened as soon as he saw the pimple. Miyu saw his expression and tears stung her eyes.

"I knew it! So, do you want a breakup, Kanata?" she asked him and soon she started sobbing.

"Why would I ever want a breakup with you, Miyu?" asked Kanata puzzled.

"Because of this stupid thing." She said while pointing to her pimple.

Kanata hugged her and rubbed her back gently. Miyu buried her head into his chest. "I thought you would leave me because I…I became so hideous." she sobbed.

"You are definitely not hideous, Miyu and that pimple won't stay for the whole lifetime. It will surely disappear within a few days. I love you, and no matter what I'll never leave you." assured Kanata.

He could feel her smile against his chest. "Really?" asked Miyu.

"Yes. I would never even think about it." promised Kanata and kissed Miyu gently to seal his promise.

"I love you." said Kanata after breaking the kiss.

There was nothing for Miyu to worry about because all her doubts had already faded away.

"I love you too." said Miyu, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>This was my first fanfic. So, how was it? Please do review..<p> 


End file.
